The invention relates to microscopes, and is more particularly concerned with the apparatus involved in the focusing of microscopes, including nosepiece support assemblies, adjustment mechanisms, combining coarse and fine adjustment means for manipulation of a nosepiece support assembly, and gear train systems as a component of the adjustment mechanisms.
Microscope adjustment systems commonly provide mechanisms for adjustment of the nosepiece relative to the stage which mechanisms incorporate both coarse and fine adjustment means, in many instances, controlling a shaft-mounted cam associated with linkage components which translate rotational movement of the cam into vertical adjustment of the nosepiece. Examples of such systems will be noted in the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,135,817 Wrigglesworth et al 3,260,157 Boughton 3,768,885 Boughton et al ______________________________________